ye beshabri
by shilpam59
Summary: What shreya goes through, when daya is in coma, and who made her relax...
1. Chapter 1

Guyz this story is related to Daya and Shreya, So all Dareyas fan, this is for you….

Shreya broke down form inside seeing Daya like that, in fact she wanted an isolate place where she could cry. The person whom she love very much is in coma. She was sitting on sofa near Daya's bed.

She wanted to see him fit and fine, like before. She was so much possessive about him , she didn't ate anything, she didn't took ship of water also.

All flash black started coming in front of her, How Daya cares for her, how he helps her in duty, she remember how Daya tried to proof her innocence of murdering her friends Divya's family(from episode Shreya ki shaitan)

Only few colleagues know that she loves him. But there consolation was not working to calm her down.

She knows that she had already fell in love with him, She also got to know that somehow he has also started liking her.

When she knew she was going on right path of achieving her goal, she really didn't want to lose that person on whom she has targeted as her goal.

She remembers how Tarika tried to teach her to attract Daya towards herself instead of running behind him…..

But the most thing which she remember is Abhijeet's word, He told her few hour back at hospital…..

FLASH BACK

Abhijeet:-"Shreya, Daya ko kuch nahi hoga"

Shreya saw him, though he was feeling sad too but that smile on his face was lighting his face somehow….

Shreya some how smiled and said:-"Sir, sayad ye baat mai bhi aapko bata sakti hu"

Abhijeet with bit feeling relax and said:-"hmm, kahe to sakti ho, par phil haal ye sabd tumhe jyada aacha fill karwaega"

Shreya didn't said anything for some time… there was silence for few minute. Then abhijeet broke silence

Abhijeet:-"Tum Daya se bohot pyar karti ho na?"

She was dumb stack of such question…..

Abhijeet:-"aree ghabrao mat, mai kuch nahi karne wala hu"

Shreya blushed a bit and nodded yes

Abhijeet seeing Shreya blushing smiled and said:-"hmm, to phir tum kuch karti kyu nahi?"

Shreya:-"sir, mai kya kau?, Daya hamesha mujse dur jana cahata hai"she said this thing with some hesitance….

Seeing her hesitance Abhijeet told

Abhijeet:="iss waqt mai officer nahi hu jo tum mujhe sir keh kar bula rahi ho, iss waqt mai tumhar dost banker bol raha hu, Waise kya mai tumhe dost samajh sakta hu?"

Shreya after listning this, she felt bit comfortable to speak with Abhijeet and smiled and said

Shreya:-" Sir, m sorry….. I mean ha aap mujhe dost man saktae ho"

Abhijeet smiled for few second then, again in serious tone

Abhijeet:-"sayad tum mujhe abbhi cid officer samajh rahi ho issliye SIR keh kar bula rahi ho, khair mai tumhe ek saalah dena cahta hu….Tum saach mai Daya se pyar karte ho iss liye mai tumhe keh rahahu"

Shreya just looked at him at confused glance but Abhijeet continued

Abhijeet:-"Tum paheli larki nahi ho, Daya ke jindegi mai, iske pahele 2 aur larki Daya ke jindegi mai tha, par sayad uske nasib mai nahi…..uske dil itna tuta ki aab sayad wo pyar wyar mai utna yaakin nahi karta…. Usne aapne jindege mai utna chij khoya sayad jitna mila na ho, par kuch had tak mere uske baju mai moujedgi ke wajase eo aabhi khara hai…..

Ha Mai manta hu use aapna chota bhai, use bohot pyar karta hu, use khush dekhna cahata hu, par pure jindege akele mai nahi, sirf mere saath nahi, par koi aaise insaan ke saath jo use aur pyar de, aur usse samjhe, aur ye sare chije ek larki bohot aache se kar sakte hai. Mere waja se Purvi ko Daya ne choda hai, tab se maine usse bohot bar kah hai ki jindegi mai aage baro, mai hu tumhare saath par nahi manta, tab se maine khud hi uske liye aacha larki dhundne mai laga tha, par phir tum aai…. Ur dhire dhire mera taalash khatam ho gaya. Tum Daya se mera sooch se bhi jyada pyar karti, samjh ti ho…." Abhijeet stop for few second to see reaction of Shera,

Shreya was somewhat amazed seeing Abhijeet understanding her love so much, she was also bit sad listening Daya's past.

Abhijeet again continues:-"mana ki mere bhai thora budhu hai, thora emotional phool hai, Par wo smart bhi bohot hai, aur handsome bhi" He said this line to light the situation somehow, Shreya listing this word about Daya, Specially Smart, handsome, she bowed her head and blushed… Abhijeet smiled seeing such reaction.

Abhijeet:-" tumhar yu sharmana, yu mushkarana, thora thora karke Daya ka wo purana atit ko bhulane mai madad kar raha hai, bhale hi wo kabhi bhi mu se nahi kehta hai, par uske aakh hamesha kehta hai, ke "BOSS, MAI PHIR SE PYAR KARNE LAGA HU, MUJHE PHIRSE KISSE SE PYAR HONE JA RAHA HAI" aur usske aakh mai dushra dar bhi rehata hai ke"BOSS, KAHI ISS BAR BHI MERA YA DIL TUT NA JAYE, MERA PYAR KHO NA JAYE", to issliye mai keh raha hu, ki tum yuhi raha karo uske baju mai, yuhi pyar dikhata raho, taki uske purana sare yaade bhul kar, phir se khusi se jee sake, tumhare saath"

Shreya some what gave watery smile and said

Shreya:-"nahi sir, iss bar Daya sir ka dil nahi tu tega, mai use apne pyar se saare purane choto ko bhula dungi"

Abhijeet smiled and said

Abhijeet:-" Waise, hum aab dost hai, to kaab tak mere kaan mai ye sir ka sabd gunjega?"

Shreya smiled and said:-"Sir, mai aapko sir issliye nahi bulati, kyu ki aap mere senior hai, balki aapko respect se bulati hu, to aapko sehana parega"

Abhijeet before leaving said with naughty:-"mera to samajh ta hu, Par DAya se shadi karne ke baad bhi use Daya sir kahogi?" and went away….

She relaxed a bit and then went to Dayas room where he was lying in coma…

AT PRESENT TIME…..

Shreya closed her eyes and thought

Shreyas POV :- "aapne bohot she liya hai aapni jindegi mai, oar aab nahi, aab mai aapke saath hu, har kadam mai, aapko wo purane din bhulne mada karungi, humesa aap ke saath rehkar, dekar..."

and praying for long lofe of Daya... and waiting beshabri to say and listen those magical word from him

And she dose off, due to tiredness, and weak ness, until Purvi came….

Authors note: guys how was it? Not so good na….

First time I have tried to pair Daya and Shreya, as i promised ...so plz adjust with it,

And may be in coming time I will improve my skill on writing about this pair,

Till then read and review…

With love


	2. Chapter 2

…

Once After few days, Daya was discharge and he joined his duty… but still Abhijeet didn't allow him to work,also he told Shreya to take care of Once Abhijeet and Daya was having dinner in Abhijeet's house

Abhijeet:-" Abbe Daya, kitna khayega tu aur ha?, kha kha ke tera pait ek din phat jayega…"

Daya :-" Boss, mera pet ka chinta mat karo, mujhmai itna dum hai ki aur kha sakta hu"said in naughty tone…

Abhijeet:-" ha, phirse tera tabiyat kharab hoga, aur Shreya tere liye brath rakhegi" he said in Hitler voice..

Daya got hell shock listening Shreya's brath for him…

Daya:-" ye kya bol raha haai tu?"

Abhijeet:-" ha Daya, jab tu coma mai tha, Shreya ne tere liye khana pina chor diya tha, mannat rakhi thi, jab tak tu thik nahi hoga, wo kuch nahi khayegi pieyegi.."

Daya became very uncomfortable, towards the flow of conversation. He tried to change to topic by..

Daya:-"Boss, lagta hai,jo mujhe marna cahata hai,wo jarur mera dushman hoga, upar se manab bomb… lagta hai kuch barra plan ho raha hai…"

Abhijeet sensed his filling, so he didn't stretched this conversation….

After few days, the main culprit was held….. and the case was over….

During this days, Abhijeet noticed that Daya was not having food properly, and also saw Shreya getting weak..

Though Abhijeet was relaxed, but still he was tensed about Daya, especially for Daya not eating properly made him more tensed. So he made Daya to stay in his home…

At evening..

Abhijeet prepared special favorite food for Daya…

Abhijeet:-" Daya, chalo chalo, jaldi aa jao, tumhare favourite khana banaya hu.."

Daya:-"ha abhi aa raha hu" saying showing no interest…

Abhijeet settled the food in dining table…. And Daya came after few minutes.

Abhijeet:-" aaja, dekh, gobbi ke parathe, alu dam, aur saath mai boondi ke raita…" and he served to Daya..

He took very little, because he was not filling hungry, or rather tension of Daya made him forget to eat.

Daya, was setting on the chair, he was physically present there but mentally absent. And not taking his food…

Abhijeet:-"Daya, jaldi kha lo bhai, thanda ho raha hai…."

Daya got his sense, and smiled fakely, and tried to tear the paratha,

Abhijeet:-" Daya, tujhe ho kya gaya hai, hain? Dushre din agar ye hi khana tere samne rakhta, to mujhe kuch nahi milta hai, aur aaj tu kha hi nahi raha hai?"

Daya:-" Nahi yaar, bs mujhe bhuk nahi hai"

Abhijeet:-" tera tabiyat to thik hai?, pichle kai din se dekh raha hu, thik se nahi kha raha hai.. chal doctor ke pass chalte hai…"

Daya:-" nahi boss, aaise kuch bhi nahi hai, aur tum bhi to nahi kha rahe ho, chalo tum kha lo, mai sone jaa raha hu.."

And before Abhijeet could speak anything… he went away to his room…

Before Abhijeet could reach to Daya's room, he got call…

Abhijeet's POV "ye abbhi phone kar rahi hai?saab thik to hai?" and he picked up the phone..

Abhijeet:-" Hello, tum iswaqt phone kyu kiya, saab thik to hai?"

Person:-" Haa baba, sab thik hia, tum free ho?"

Abhijeet-" ha , par hua kya hai?"

Person:-"Abbhi mil sakte hai?"

Abhijeet:-"haa, bolo kaha aana hai?"

Person:-" phil haal mere ghar aao, phir dekhte hai"

Abhijeet:-" thik hai, mai aadhe ghante mai aata hu" and he cut the call…

Meanwhile In Daya's room…

Daya was roming here and there. He don't know from which stage his mind is going… he got irritate, and picked his mobile, and message someone..

Daya:-" Tum aabhi free ho?"

And he was more nervous. After few minute, his mobile bipped…

Person:-" ha sir, mai free hu, par hua kya hai sir?"

Daya typed:-" abbhi jyada kuch mat pucho, tayyar ho jao… mai tumhare ghar mai 45 minute mai pohochta hu"

Person:-" Thik hai sir…."

Outside Daya's room.. Abhijeet knocked door and steped inside…Daya immediately hided his mobile, which obviously Abhijeet's sharp eyes noticed…

Abhijeet:-" Daya, kya chupa rahe ho?"

Daya:-" Kuch nahi boss…" he again gave his fake smile, which didn't affected Abhijeet.. He went near him, and snatched Daya's mobile and showed to him and said..

Abhijeet:-" tou ye kyu chupa rahe ho"

Daya bowed his head, and said falsely..

Daya:-" Khabri ka phone tha, use milne jana hai.."

Abhijeet belived him, and said…

Abhijeet:-" Mai abbhi bahar jaa raha hu, tu bhi ready ho jaa, tujhe chorta hu"

Daya:-" nahi, iski jarurat nahi, mai chala jaunga… tum jao"

Abhijeet gave his fiery look to him and said:-" Mujhe batane ka jaruri nahi hai, mujhe kya karna hai, tu tayya r ho" and left the room"

Daya's POV "abb isse mai kya bolu, kaha chorne bolu?, ha yahi sahi rahega" and got ready…

Abhijeet:-" Daya, chal jaldi chal.."

Daya:-" ha aara hu.." he came outside wearing formal dress…

Abhijeet:-" Tu apne informer se milne jaa raha hai ya kisie larki ko date mai leke jaa raha hai?" said in mischievous tone..

Listening Date, Daya became bit uncomfortable, and blushed a abit…

Daya:-"Nahi boss… aaise hamare nashib mai kaha, mai disco night mai jaa raha hu, aek paise wala haisyat se, to issliye socha yehi pahen lu… chalo" and he left the house…

Abhijeet locked the door, and went to his car, and started to drive his car towards Disco night,on mid way

Daya:-" boss yahi pai rokh do, mera Khabri yaha milega, ek saath aandhar jayenge.."

Abhijeet:-" Thik hai, jarurat pare to call karlena, mai aajaunga.."

Daya:=" Chinta ka baat nahi, jarurat nahi parega" and he went…

Abhijeet turned his car toward his direction… after few minute, he reached there, and knocked the door.. and the door was responded after second knock…

Abhijeet:-"aree wah, darwaja ke samne, khari thi lagraha hai?"

Person:-" aise kuch nahi hai, aao na aandhar aao"

Abhijeet:-" Dekho, Tarika, itne raat ko phone kyu ki?, kuch problem hai to batao"

Tarika:-" nahi baba, koi problem nahi hai, tumhari kasam. Bas bore ho rahi thi, to socha tumhare saath thora waqt gujaru.."

Abhijeet smiled a bit and said:-"aacha hua, Daya bhi bahar gaya, nahi to mujhe wapas ghar jana parta.."

Tarika:-" aach… to janab iss liye aaye hai?" in mock anger..

Abhijeet:-" Tumse milne ke liye mujhe koi bahana cahiye kya?" said in mischievous tone…

Tarika:-" hahaha, very funny. Waise baat kya hai, pichle kai din se tum pareshan ho?"

Abhijeet:-" baat kuch khash nahi, bs Daya ko lekar.."

Tarika cuttedd him:-" Daya abb bilkul thik hai, itna chinta ki jarurat nahi hai abhi.."

Abhijeet:-" pichle din se wo thik se khana bhi nahi kha raha hai?"

Tarika:-" aacha, waise jo dawai wo kha raha hai, kabhi kabhi hota hai"

Abhijeet:-" kaash tumhare baat saach ho" and was thinking..

Tarika:-" chalo na kahi bahar chalke khate hai…"

Abhijeet nodded his head yes smilling seeing Tarika's small antiques…

Meanwhile Daya…

Daya reached one person's home and knocked…

Person:-" Daya sir, kya hua hai? Aapne itne raath ko phone kyu kiye the…"

Daya:-" Shreya mere saath chalo, tumhe baad mai batata hu,aur apna gari lo, maine aaj gari nahi laya hu"

Shreya:-" yes sir, do minute rukhiye, mai gari ka chabbi laa rahi hu"

Daya and Shreya went to an hotelll

Whereas Tarika and Abhijeet..

Abhijeet and Tarika went to hotel for food, they sated at right corner table of hotel. They order there food and was waiting for it..

Abhijeet:-" Daya kabhi aaisa nahi tha. Wo bhi khane ke mamle mai…nahi jarur kuch baat hai"

Tarika:-" Tumhe to , sab mai kuch baat lagta hai, Acp sir ka copy karte ho kya?"

Abhijeet:-" Nahi Tarika, maine aaj gobbi ka paratha banaya, jisse dekh ke, wo apne aap ko rokh nahi sakta,use bina chuye chala gaya.."

Tarika:-"aree hoga dawai ka side effect… tum use doctor ke pass le jao"

Abhijeet:-" aai, ye kaab se Daya ka khabri bangayi?" having confusing look..

Seeing this sudden change of Abhijeet

Tarika:-" Tumhara matlab kya hai"

Abhijeet having relief and looking mischiviously:-"khamo kham mai itna pareshan ho raha, baat asal mai yeh hai"

Tarika getting impatient, look towards the direction where Abhijeet was seeing..

Tarika:-" aray, ye ho kya raha hai Daya aur Shreya yaha kya kar raha hai?"

Abhijeet:-"Do love birds chup chupake ke mil rahe hai…" and he got up, and signaled Taika to move.. They move carefully and sat near Daya and Shreya….

Daya and Shreya didn't notice Abhijeet and Tarika, because instead of light, candle was lighted there, in every table… in short it was kind of candle light dinnear..

Abhijeet:-" chalo, kaal subhah bohot maja aayega.." Tarika playfully hit him in his shoulder… thinking..

Tarika POV's" abb to gaya, Daya aur Shreya.."

Whereas Daya and Shreya sat at table and ordered food.. they didn't chat much, Shreya was feeling very shy, it was like her dream…

When food arrived, Shreya was eating slowly, but Daya was not eating..

Shreya:-" Sir, aapko khana nahi hai?"

Daya:-"Shreya, ek baat puchu?"

Shreya:-" Puchiye na"

Daya:-"Tumne mere liye brath kyu rakhi thi?"

Shreya was feeling very shy and said in mick voice:-" Sir, aapko thik karne ke liye, mai mannat rakhi thi, aapke liye kuch bhi?"

Daya, first felt very strange feeling, in form of good, but still he said:-" par kyu, tum aapne tabiyat pe dhyan dena cahiye na!"

Shreya:-"Maine aapse pyar kiya hai, mere tabiyat se pahele aap hai, aur aapke liye hi maine kiya hai.."

Listening this Daya got tear in his eyes, somewhere, both Abhijeet and Tarika were having tear of happiness, seeing Daya got some one who love him more…

Daya:-" par mai tumhe kuch nahi de paunga"

Shreya:-" Mai aapse kuch mangugi nahi "

Daya:-"par…"

Abhijeet stood up to go near Daya, but Tarika stoped him, saying no through his eyes.. he controlled his emotion

Shreya:-" Sir, mai aapse pyar karti hu, aapse jyada kuch nahi magungi , naahi expectation jyada rakhungi… bus mujhe aapka pyar cahiye, aap cahiye…"

Daya somewhat hugged her… and said

Daya:-"thanks Shreya, thank you very much.."

Shreya smiled and said:-" Sir, abb kuch kha liya jaye, mujhe bhuk lagi hai, aur kaal humme jaldi bureau jana hai.."

Daya:-" ha, waise, maine bohot dino se khana khaya nahi hu…" they ate there food and left the hotel after paying bill…

Shreya:-" Daya sir, aap aaj yahi rukh jayie, plz sir.."

Daya:-" rukh t jauga, par Abhi se kya kahu?, aur Shreya, plz sir mat bulaya karo, hum abbhi office mai nahi hu.."

Shreya smilled remembering Abhijeet's taunt, and said:-"thik hai Daya,(and automatically)sir"

Daya gave her creampy look

Shreya:-" Time lagega… tab tak mange kar ligiye"

Daya smiled and took his phone and message Abhijeet

Daya:-" Abhijeet, mai aaj ghar nahi aaraha hu, tum apna khyal rakhna, kaal bureau mai milte hai"

Whereas Abhijeet and tarika…

Abhijeet:-"Chalo, abb to Daya khana khaya…"

Tarika:-" abb to,Daya jaldi thik ho jayega, Shreya jo saath hai"

Both smiled mischievously… then Abhijeet got Daya's message… he read that message loudly so that Tarika could listen…

Both smilled…

Then Abhijeet got idea, and told to Tarika..

Tarika:-" aacha plan hai, kaal milkar karte hai,", giving devil smile…

Abhijeet replied:-"thik hai Daya, aapna dhyan rakhna…"

Then Abhijeet and Tarika left hotel"

Then Abhijeet droped Tarika to her home… while going back to his home..

Tarika:-"Abhi, aaj yaha rukh jao na, wasie tumhare ghar mai koi nahi hai .."

Abhijeet think for some time, then he agreed to stay with her…

And night has passed, with lot of enjoyment, and fun for both couple…

Next morning Abhijeet and Tarika reached at their respective office first…

Then Daya came… seeing Abhijeet there, he became caution..

Daya:-"good morning boss"

Abhijeet pretending to busy in his work:-" ha good morning"

Then Shreya came after 5 minute… Abhijeet smiled looking them,

Shreya:-" Good morning Abhijeet sir, good morning Daya sir"

Abhijeet smiled mischievously and replied:-" good morning Daya, Good morning Shreya"

Daya and Shreya saw Abhijeet closely, and sensing something wrong..

Daya:-" boss, mujhe kitne bar good morningwish karoge"

Abhijeet taking his phone and messaging someone..:-" kyu Daya, tumhara morning aacha nahi hai?, ki dushre baar wish nahi kar paunga.."

Daya and Shreya got relief ..

Daya:-"boos subhah subhah mazak"

Abhijeet just smilled… time went and everyone was present there…

After few minute, Dr Salunkhe and Tarika came..

Abhijeet:-" aaiye, aaiye Salunkhe sahib. Good morning Tarika jee… winking her., no body saw him winking her..

Acp:-" ha Salunkhe, report sabh laye ho.."

Salunkhe:-" ha boss, Tarika report inhe de do.."

Shreya went to Shreya and handed her file.. first every one got shock seeing Tarrika giving file to Shreya instead of Abhijjet, but no body said anything..

Tarika in mischievous tone:-" Shreya, abb tumhara tabiyat kaise hai?, tum khana thik se kha rahi ho na?"

Shreya looking towards Daya said shyly:-"mai thik hu, aur mai khana kha rahi hu.."

Abhijeet smirked back

Abhijeet:-"Dekha Daya, Shreya to paith bhar ke kha rahi hai.." he too told in mischievous tone, looking towards Tarika, they both were having devil smile…

Daya, in bit scared toned seeing Abhijeet's and Tarika's facial expression..

Daya:-" ha to kya hua?"

Abhijeet:-" waise tum to khabri se milne Disco night mai jaa rahe the na..?"

Daya with getting scared, also Shreya was filling scared..

Daya:-" haa too.?"

Abhijeet:-" par tum a*** hotel mai kya kar rahe the?"

Daya:-" tumhe kisne kaha, tumhe jaruri galath femine hua hoga.." he said in dry voice..

Tarika:-" Shreya, kaal tum raat ko kaha thi..?" with same mischievous smile...

Shreya too with scared voice..:-"mai ghar mai hi thi.."

Tarika:-" mai tumhare ghar gayi thi, par tumhari ghar band thi, tumhari gari bhi nahi thi..:"

Shreya:-"Haa sayd jab mai sea face mai aaram kar rahi thi, tab tum aai hogi.."she gave fake smile..

Tarika:-" par, mai waha gayi, tum to thai nahi?.."giving innocent question look, then again smilling

Both Shreya and Daya was getting scare. Not because they did anything wrong, because they met each other hiding in front of their best friend..

Abhijeet:-"Aree Tarika jii, rukhiye… waise Daya, mujhe pata nahi tha tumhara khabri koi larki hai?,aur tumne jo bill pay kiya, wo mera credit card se kiya hai…"

Now bot Daya and Shreya understood, they have been cot red hand, still tried to give innocent look..

Daya:-" yee tum kya bol rahe ho?"

Tarika:-" Daya, mai tumse aaaise umeed nahi rakhi thi…tch tch"with mock anger..

All were getting confussed between there talk… Acp in irritate voice..

Acp:-" ye tum dono baat kya kar rahe ho?"

Abhijeet and Tarika in mischievous smile showed photo of Daya and Shreya having food together..

Both Shreya and Daya felt strange…

Daya:-" boss tumhe ye kaha se mila hai?"

Tarika:-" kyu daya, hum kyu bataye?" in devil smile,

Daya:-" Tarika, kaha se mila batao.."

Abhijeet in mischievous voice:-" mere haath ke khana mai bhuk nahi hai, par Shreya ne kaha, to bhuk lag gaya hai.."

Listning this every one understood what the matter was… ofcourse except Pankhaj…

Daya understood and started to chase Abhijeet, and Abhijeet was far from him saying

Abhijjet:-" Beta, jindegi bhar ka panga le liya hai, bohot chirata tha na, Tarika jii taika jii, abb bol Daya sir.." he giggled giving stress to Daya Sir…

Shreya was blussing and Tarika smacked her head looking his Boyfriend and best friend fighting…

Every one was laghing.. and Acp shouted..

Acp:-" Bhgwan utha le mujhe utha le… kaab ye dono sudhrenge…. Ek to ye larki ne ekk ko pagal bana diya…(pointing towards Tarika), abb mere bache baal ko jharne ke liye ye (pointing towards Shreya)ye aagai.." said smilling…

Both girl got shame, and they just blushed..

Salunkhe taking standing for girls:-" boss, tumhare ye do ladle bhi kaam nahi hai, ye dono ne bhi kafi gul khilay hai"

Acp smilled and said:-" haa abb tu hi baki reh gaya tha.."

Both Abhijeet and Daya stood beside each other… then they hugged each other and whispered..

Abhijeet:-" dekha, aakhir mil gaya tujhe, jo tujhe aapne jaan se jyada pyar karti hai.." in happy tear…

Daya:-" ha boss.. thnx yaar, mujhe housla dene ke liye"

Then Abhijeet went near to Shreya and said..

Abhijeet:-" Jaise maine bola tha, bhola hai, emotional fool hai, par handsome hai, abb tum dhyan rakhna, humesha handsome rakhna…" and blessed her, where as Daya got confussed, what Abhijeet told to shreya….

from then onwards, silent relation started, withhope of golden future...

AUTHORS NOTE….

Sorry friends… extremely sorry for such late update…. Was having exams…

Then dimag mai dushra story aaya, to uspe kaam kiya, phir time mila to update kiya…

Blue moon,Wasiqa, KITTU,guest… m really sorry so sorry, for such late update :(… hope, iss update se aaplog khush hajayenga… :)

sukie snape... your imagination has turned true some what... :)

To every one who has review previous chapter… thank you for your support, and love you all …. :)

Lastly read and REVIEW….

Love you'll…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Everything was going super fine… the works, the relationship…

Environment was also very good….

But as word says… good time comes for short period…

A very high profile case came under cid Mumbai, and the main culprit was one step ahead of them… every time they got clue where he is…, he ran away, burning up all evidence. Dcp with all his heart used to shout at Acp, trying to insult Cid Mumbai..

Acp was getting irritated by Dcp, but still he used to control bit of his anger, knowing that his team is giving full attention..

ONCE AT BUREAU..

Pradyuman:-"Abhijeet Daya.. mere cabin mai aao.."

Both went to Acp's cabin…

Acp:-" bolo, uske barre mai kuch pata chala..?"

Abhijeet:-" nahi sir…wo humse har ek kadam mai aage jaa raha hai…"in anger..

Daya:-"har do din mai koi alag churaya hua number use kar raha hai, aur network ko bar bar idhar udhar kar raha hai…."

Pradyuman:-"aur bank account..?"

Abhijeet:-" Sachin ko bola hai, "

Pradyuman:-"Too chalo.."

They went near team

Pradyuman:-" Ha Sachin, kya pata chala bank account se.."

Sachin:-" Kuch bhi nahi sir… pass port, ration card saab nakli hai… uppar se kuch din pahele aapne account se self name se sare paise withdarw kar chukka hai"

Pradyuman:-"To pata lagao ki kaha se nikala hai…. Kuch karo"in irritate voice…

Dcp entered

Dcp:-" abb ye log kuch nahi kar sakte… pahele tumhara ye officer(pointing to Abhijeet) larki ke piche bhag ta tha.. aura abb (pointing towards Daya) ye bhi chalu ho gaye…"

Abhijeet was very much angry against Dcp, but before he could say any thing.. Acp handled the situation…

Pradyuman:-" sir, hum koshish kar rhe hai…"

Dcp:-" Koshish.. pichle kai din se tumlog sirf koshish kar rahe ho… kuch lead mile hai?"

Pradyuman:-"nahi sir.."

Dcp:-" too phir…. Waise Daya.. pahele tumne Abhijeet se dosti karke, tumne uska yaadash bhula diya… abb Shreya ko kya karne ka irrada hai? Aapne atit ko mat bhulo…"

For Abhijeet this was height of his tolarence… he shouted at Dcp

Abhijeet:-" Dcp sir.. aapko kissi ke bhi niji jindegi mai dakhal dene ka koi haq nahi hai…aur aap apne atit ko yaad kijiye"…

This made Dcp's eye widened and said:-" Abhijeet ye tum mat bhulo, ki tum aapne senior se baat karrahe ho…"

Again Abhijeet said:-"Seniour hai iss liye abbhi aap karke bol raha hu, nahi to.." and Acp signaled him to stop…

Dcp checking his watch..:-"sirf choubis ghante hai tumlogo ke pas, ye case mujhe solve cahiye… nahi to iss case ko kissi aur branch sambhal lega.. aur Abhijeet mai tumhe baad mai dekhta hu…" and he left the bureau..

Abhijeet was super angry…. Whereas Daya was bit in shock….

Next day, the case was solved… within given time… Dcp somewhat congratulated the team.. and atlast went near to Daya and said.

Dcp:-"tum ye mat bhulo, ki tum ek Cid officer ho… tumhare liye kaam pahele aata hai.. aur hamesha aakhiri tak aana cahiye…" and he left…

And for few days.. all team was having bit rest… there was no new case reported…

Abhijeet saw Daya ignoring every thing from past few days…then he looked at Shreya.. she too was disturbed…

Abhijeet went near Shreya and stood there..Shreya seeing Abhijeet there she stood..

Shreya:-" Kya hua sir? Kuch kamm hai?"

Abhijeet:-" Nahi Shreya, kuch kaam nahi hai.. bus tumse kuch puchna tha.."

Shreya:-" ha puchiye na sir…"

Abhijeet:-" tumhare aur Daya ke bich sab thik hai na… tum pareshan lag rahi ho.. aur Daya bhi thik nahi hai/"

Shreya:-" ha sir sab thik hai.. bus kaaam ke pressure tha, to thora thak gaye hai.." she gave fake smile..

Abhijeet's POV "Shreya bhi jhoot bolne lag gayi, kya baat hai… par jo bhi ho, problem Daya ko hi ho raha hai… Khas kar uss DCP Chitrole ke lagaye huye aag see… abb mujhe hi kuch karna hoga.. kya karu…. Kisse se puchu… haa Tarika ke pass jata hu.."he dialed Tarika's number..

Tarika seeing Abhijeet's name she smilled and picked the phone..

Tarika:-"Hello Abhijeet… aab iss waqt phone kiya..?"

Abhijeet:-" Tarika, mai tumse mil sakta hu? Issi waqt"

Tarika:-" haa. abhi lab aajao, Salunkhe sir nahi hai.."

Abhijeet:-" ha to tum wahi rukho mai aaraha hu.."

Tarika:-" thik hai.." and she cut phone connection…

Tarika's POV " achanak ye Abhijeet ko kya hua hai, pareshan lag raha tha… kahi phirse koi mushibaat to nahi aaya?.. nahi nahi.. Abhijeet abhi aayega aur pata chal jayega"…

Whereas Abhijeet left bureau, saying Daya…

Abhijeet entered the lab, and saw Tarika sitting on her chair…

Abhijeet:-"Hello Trika jii.."

Tarika:-" hello Abhijeet.. kya baat hai"

Abhijeet:-"Mujhe tumahre madad cahiye.."

Tarika:-" aree to aaise parmission kyu le rahe ho… khol ke batao na…"

Abhijeet:-" Tarika, tumhe yaad hai, uss din Dcp yaha aaya tha.."

Tarika:-"haa too..?"

Abhijeet:-"usne Daya ko kuch bhi sunaya tha( in angry) "

Tarika:-"use aag lagane ke siwai aata bhi kya hai" she too said in angry… actually to control the situation.

Abhijeet:-" uss waqt ke baad se Daya apne aap ko wapas piche khich raha hai… wo phir se akele rehne ki koshish kar raha hai… Shreya ko bhi ignore karne ki koshish kar raha hai.."

Tarka was bit shocked listning this. But Abhijeet continued..

Abhijeet:-" isse sai, Shreya bhi bohot disturbed hai… bohot mushkil se Daya ne Shreya ko accept kiya hai, par abb Humme isse sambhal na hoga… unke risto mai wapas sey wo pyar, yakeen dilwana hoga…"

Tarika:-" mai samajhti huu.. par hum karenge kaise?"

Abhijeet:-"mere pass ek plan hai…" and he explained his plan ..

Tarika:-" Plan to aacha hai.. dekhte hai, kamyab bhi honge kya?"

Abhijeet:-" jaha tum ho , waha kamyabi hogi jaan" he said in seductive tone..

Tarika:-" Abhi, tum bhol rahe ho to hum lab mai hai…" she said blushingly, and smilling…

Abhijeet:-" Too, kya hua, hum too"

Salunkhe entering lab:-" hum too kya Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet:-" hum too, hum too….. hum too aapke intezar kar rahe the dr sahab.." he said bit annoyed tone..\

Tarika smilled looking Abhijeet's expression.. Salunke notiched it….

Salunkhe:-" Kyu Tarika bari hassi aa rahi hai tumhe…"

Abhijeet:-" Dr sahab aap dono bate kariye mai jaa raha hu.." and he left the lab hurrily…

Salunkhe became confussed :-"aree, abhi keh raha tha, mere liye rukha hai.. aur jab aaya, chala gaya…?"

And the day has passed …..

At night when everyone was going back home…

Tarika went towaeds Shreya's car,

Tarika:-" amm, Shreya, mera car kharab ho gayi ai.. to plz tum mujhe mere ghar tak lift de sakti ho?"

Shreya:-" aree, dr Tarika aap…ha chaliye na.."

Tarika smilled and said:-"pahela Dr Tarika nahi, sirf Tarika… n then thnx.." and they left place…

When they were going through Sea face.. Tarika:-" Shreya, tum busy ho kya ghar pe?"

Shreya:-" nahi to, kyu?"

Tarika:-" Nahi, agar tum free ho to chalo, thora sa time bitate hai, sea face mai… mind bhi thora relax ho jayegi…"

Shreya smilled and aggred…. They went near sea face and sat there…

Tarika:-' Shreya kya baat hai?"

Shreya:-" kya hua, Tarika?"

Tarika:-" tum aaj kaal kahi khoye, khoye lagte ho…koi pareshani hai?"

Shreya giving sad smile:-" Nahi too, sab thik hai…"

Tarika:-"too tumhari cehra utra kyu hai?"

this time, Shreya didn't said anything… she just kept her head down..

Tarika:-" Shreya, hum dost hai na.. to phir kyu aaise jhijak rahe ho…" keeping her hand on Shreya's shoulder..

Shreya :-" aaise koi baa nahi hai.. bus pichle kai din se Daya mujhe ignore kar raha hai… wo kissi se baat nahi kar raha hai…"

Tarika:-" to tum aapne dil ke baat batao… apna icha jo hai, use zahir karo…"

Shreya:-" bata diya maine, apne dil ke baat…"

Tarika:-" too abb apna icha bhi bata do" and her phone rang…

Tarika:-" hello Abhijeet… thik hai, mai pach minute mai pohochti hu… ok bye…"

To Shreya:-" Shreya, sorry, Abhijeet ne mujhe bulaya hai.. mai jaa rahi hu…., aur ha, maine jo bola hai, uspe socho kuch…"

Shrea smilled and said:-" Thik hai… bye" and she sat there thinking what Tarika told her…

Whereas Abhijeet and Daya

Abhijeet was driving his car.. and he took his zip towards Juhu beach..

Abhijeet:-" Chalo Daya… utro.."

Daya was so immersed In his thaught, that he didn't noticed where he was there… when he got down, and looked surrounding he got confused

Daya:-"Aree, boss… hum yaha kya kar rahe hai.."

Abhijeet:-" Pichle kai din se humme bohot pressure tha.. to socha yaha ka thandi hawae mai baithke thora relax hokar, ghar jayenge…"

Daya smilled and they both sat at corner of beac, felling the cold breeze…

Abhjeet:-" Daya, tu kyu aapne aap se bhag raha hai?"

Daya:-" ye kya bol raha…"

Abhijeet cutted him… :-" Dekh Daya, tu kisi aur ko jhut bolke topi pahanaya hoga… mujse wo saab mat kar…."

Daya having tear in his eyes…:-" Boss, uss din Dcp ne jo bola …."

Abhijeet again cutted him, but with anger..:-" Tu kab se Dcp ka baat itna dil se lene laga hai, haiii?, unhe to kuch kaam dhanda nahi rehata hai, siwai, humare bich mai aag laganeke"

Daya:-" nahi boss, usne sahi kaha hai… mere samne tum kidnap huye the… mai kuch nahi kiya…aagar us waqt mai kuch karta, to sayad tumhara aaisa haal nai hota…" he was crying..

Abhijeet running his finger on Daya's hair and patting his back..:-' Aur agar kuch karta, to garrenti tha, mujhe kuch nahi hoga…?" he also have few tear in his eyes…

Daya looked at him in teary eyes… Abhijeet rubbed tear and removed one thing from his pocket showing Daya..

Abhijeet:-" Maine ye ring mere sister in law ke liye banaya hai… mera khwab hai, ek din tu aapne pyar kissi larki ko izhar karega.. ussse propose karega, iss ring se… kya mera ye khwab tu pura karega?, Shreya saach mai tujse behad pyar karti haii, abb usse thukrana mat….. " and his phone rang…

Hello Tarika jii,…..kya…. thik hai, mia pach minute mai pohochta hu…." He turned back to Daya an said..

Abhijeet:-" Daya, mai jaa raha hu aabhi Tarika ne bulaya hai… par tu, maine jo bola wo soch…."

Daya:-" saab thik hai na?"

Abhijeet:-"ha saab thik hai… bye" and he left…

Daya sat there few minute looking at ring which Abhijeet gave to him… after few minute, his phone ringed..

Daya:-" hello…"

Person:-" Hello, Daya sir ?"

Daya:-" haa, mai bol raha hu.."

Person:-"Sir, Yaha pai Shreya pai humla hua hai, abb jaldi sea face kee aur aayie"

Daya in panicked voice:-" tum koun bol rahe ho.."

Person:-" mai sonu bol raha hu… abb jaldi aayiey.." and phone got disconnected… Daya again saw that ring went towards car and started rush driving towards sea face…

Where as Shreya was shitting there… She too got phone…

Shreya:-" hello?"

Person:-" Hello, Shreya mam?"

Shreya:-" ha bolrahi hu.."

Person:-" Mam, Daya sir pai humla hua hai, aap phoran sea face mai aaiye…" and phone got disconnected..

Shreya got tear in her eyes.. and she got panicked… she was searching Daya here and there, crying….

Daya reached that place.. he too was searching Shreya here and there… meanwhile, he collided with person…  
Daya:-" sorry, mam.." and his eyes got idened seeing that person..

Daya:-" Shreya, tum… tum thik ho?"

Shreya also got shocked:-" Daya sir aap?, aap thhik ho… mujhe kisi ne phone karke batay, aap pai humla hua hai…"

Daya:-" mujhe bhi aaya tha.." they became relax seeing each other fine… they turned there face towards sea face.. and kept silent…'

Meanwhile at one corner..

Two person hiified, saying

Person1:-"yes, humara plan successful hua…"

Person2:-" Maine kaha tha na, aap ho too, kamyabi hogi…"

Person 1 smilled and hold hand of that guy..

Person1:-" abb Daya aur Shreya ka settle ho gaya….abb hamara kya hoga Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet:-" Tarika jaan, hoga wahi, jo kismet mai likha hai.." leaving her hand…

Tarika tried to look at him, but she didn't find him, she tried to find him, but when she saw down, Abhijeet was setting on his knee holding ring…

Tarika had happy tear ibnn her eyes…

Tarika:-" Abhi… ye tum kya kar rahe ho?, utho..""

Abhijeet:-" aree Tarika jii, merea relation Daya se pahele hua hai, too mujhe propose bhi use pahele karna hoga na… too kya tum mera ye haath tham kar, sirf yahi janm mai nahi, balki, saath janam tak nibhana cahogi..mujse shadi karogi?"

Tarika was numb at that place, she was continuously having tear in her eyes… she placed her hand on her face.

Abhijeet:-" itna bura hu, ki proposal sun kar ro rahi ho?, jaldi batao, ghutne dukh raha hai yaar…"

Tarika playfully hit Abhijeet's shoulder made him stand and hgged him tightly…

Tarika:-" tumhare muu se ye sunne ke liye, mai jindegi bhar rukhne ke liye tayyar thi.."

Abhijeet playfully:-" wo saab to thik hai, par tumne jawab nahi dii abb tak.."

Tarika smacked her head and said:-"haa baba, mai karungi.. khush… waise jawab to tumhe pata hii hai.." they both smiled and looked towards Daya and Shreya…

Abhijeet:-" Abbe Daya, itna Emotioal atyachar kiya tere upar, taki tu usee propose kar paye.. abbhi chup kyu hai?"

Tarika:-" Tumhara hi bhai hai… itna jaldi kaise karega…" she smirked back…

Abhijeet gave annoyed look, and Tarika smilled..

Whereas Daya was standing there, then he was putting his hand in pocket and something stuck in his pocket… he removed it and saw… a smile came in his face looked at Shreya.. and collected his courage and said..

Daya:-"Waise, Shreya, mujhe malum hai.. mai perfect nahi hu…. Mujh mai, kai kamiya hai… par tum jab mere samne aati ho, mujhe aacha lagta hai.. kya tum mujse sadi karna cahogi.."showing Abhijeet's ring

Shreya was on cloud9 and side hugged him and said..

Shreya:-" Sir, aapne mera sapna pura kar diya…ha mai aapse hi shadi karungi….ye ring kitna sundar hai" Shreya kept her head on Daya's shoulder and

Daya:-" hoga hi, mera bara bhai ne, sister in law ke liye kharida hai.."

bothstood there looking beautiful scenario around them…

Whereas

Abhijeet:-" Tarika, mai abhi jaa raha hu, Nahi to Daya ko shak ho jayega…."

Tarika:-" Abhi, plz.. thore der rukho na.."

Abhijeet:-" jaan, kuch din rukh jao… phir humesha mere saath hi rehana hai.. bye.."

Tarika shyed and said bye…

Abhijeet:-"waise, tum jaogi kaise?"

Tarika:-: taxi see.."

Abhijeet:-" Chalo, mai tumhe drop kar deta hu.."

And they leaved.. While after few minute Daya and Shreya left…. And both couple had very good night…

Next morning.. at bureau.. every one came, and wished each other good morning…

Daya:-"Waise, abhijeet, maine tumhara khwais pura kar diya hai, abb tumhe tumhare wada pura karna hoga…"

Abhijeet confused:-"hai?, kounsa wada…"

Daya gave one gift to Abhijeet..

Daya:-" Khol ke dekh le….tu samajh jayega…"

Abhijeet opened the Gift. And Saw Daya, Shreya also stood behind Daya smilling….

Abhijeet:-" tera hai, ya Shreya ki…"

Daya:-"boss, abb ek hi baat hai…"

Abhijeet:-"hmm." Before he could say anything…

Salunkhe and Tarika entered bureau..

Salunkhe:-" kya hua Abhijeet, itna jaldi jaldi kyu bulaya hai?"

Abhijeet:-"rukh jayie dr sahab… Acps sir ko too aane doo"

Salunkhe:-" aree yaar, to unke ane ke baad bulana cahiye na… ek to Tarika subhah se kuch bata nahi rahi hai.. uppar se tum"

Pradyuma entered bureau and saw Salunkhe, Tarika there

Pradyuman:-" aree, Salunkhe tu yaha?"

Salunkhe:-" Tumhara ye suputra ne bulaya hai.."

Pradyuman looking towards Abhijeet:-" Kyu Abhijeet, kya hua hai, aaj Salunkhe ko tumne bulaya hai.."

Abhijeet:-"sir, baat hi kuch aaisa hai.."

Salunkhe:-" too bolo na.."

Tarika opened her mouth..:-" Sir, yaha koi esa couple hai, jisse abb saadi kar lena cahiye.."

First every one thaught about Abhijeet and Tarika… but Daya and Shreya shied knowing, Abhirika indicating them..

Sachin:-" haa Abhijeet sir… abb to boll.."

Abhijeet cutted him..:-" Sachin, yaha pai mai sharma nahi raha hu.."

Every one understood what he want to say.. and all looked towards Daya and Shreya..

Purvi first hugged Shreya tightly…

Purvi:-" Wah, Shreya… congrats…."

Fredicks :-" wah Daya sir, abbhi aap bhi laddu khane jaa rahe ho?"

Daya:-" sirf mai nahi… tumhare Abhijeet sir bhi…"

All looked towards Abhijeet…

Abhijeet:-"aai, tu kehana kya cahata hai?"

Daya and Shreya:-" sir, aapne humme propose karne mai madad kii, par abhi aap ko karna hoga…"

ABhijeet smilled and went near Tarika and hold her hand and showed to Daya..

Abhijeet smlled and said..:-" Tumlog se pahele relation chalu kiya, tum log se pahele mujhe propose bhi karna tha.."

Daya and Shreyawas shocked.. infact every one was shocked….

Daya:-" par tumne kaab kiya?"

Abhijeet:-" jab tumlog kaal Sea face mai khare the, maine kar diya tha.."

They all laughed…..

And marriage was fixed…..

On marriage day.. all team was there… guest started coming… Dcp entered and saw the preparation….

Dcp:-" bohot aaacha sajaya.."

Pankhaj went towards him and said:-" Aree sir, aap…. Aaiye…"

Dcp:-"Waise Panjkhaj.. khanemai kya hai?"

Pankhaj with twinkling eyes..:-" Aree sir, aapko bhi bhuk laga hai.. mujhe bhi bohot bhuk laga hai.."

Dcp:-" are haa.. khair chalo, unse milte hai, ye gift dena hai... nahi to bolenge sirf khane ko aaya hu.."

And he went towards duo..

Dcp:-"saadi karke aapna kaam mat bhulna…"

Both controlled there laugh seeing Dcp's face…

Pankhaj:-" chalo, jaldi shaadi chalu karo… Dcp sir aur mujhe bohot bhuk lagga haii…" he said in excited tone…

Every one burst laughing… and Dcp gave him angry look…

And after few hours marriage started… and they were married…

They took blessing of there seniors..

And led happy married life, as a Family…

AUTHORS NOTE

Off. After all finished….

How was it….

Hoped you'll liked it…. And this is the ending of this story…

So plz read and review…

And lastly thanx to every one who has supported me to continue this chapter…..

love you'll , have peace ,…

BYE….


End file.
